Many computer applications or computer programs are commercially available to users. For example, many people own mobile devices, such as smartphones, that are able to run computer applications.
Markets of computer applications or computer programs are readily available to users. Using such markets, users are able to search for and download such computer applications or programs directly to their computing device (such as a mobile device or a personal computer).
Many of the computer application or computer programs, however, are not available in more than a few languages. For example, many computer applications or computer programs are only available in the native language of the developer of a particular program. Additionally, many of the markets that distribute the computer application or computer programs are not fully functional to those who do not understand the language of the market or the computer application or computer programs distributed by a particular market. For example, a user who searches a market for an application using search terms in Spanish or Chinese might not be able to locate or recognize an application that is limited to English.
Accordingly, to facilitate the use of a market by users of different languages, there is a need for a system for translating the market information into other languages.